The Constant Companion
by freethenoise
Summary: "After I saved Gallifrey from complete and utter chaos, I was happy my people would be able to breathe easier. But I didn't have anybody to share my happiness with." Four/Sarah Jane AU.


**Author's Note: **Hey guys, this is just a quick AU ficlet that I've thought about on the bus and I just wanted to share it with all of you featuring my favorite OTP that never fails to steal my heart, Four and Sarah Jane. Enjoy the story! I do not own Doctor Who, as it belongs to the BBC.

* * *

Sarah opened her eyes to a dark orange surface. It must be the early morning hours. Sarah rubbed her eyes to see that she was in her room, with no recollection of the events of the previous day. She felt strong arms around her and a rise and fall, accompanied by a double heartbeat. Sarah turned around to see her Doctor, sleeping soundly next to her. He had no harsh brow and the muscles in his jaw were relaxed. Sarah smiled as the events of last night flooded back into her memories. Her finger traced the Doctor's firm lips up and down. She couldn't help but kiss him there. She felt him kiss back. He hummed at the sensation. His eyes opened like window blinds, revealing his lovely blue orbs.

"Good Morning," Sarah greeted softly.

"Good Morning, my Sarah," the Doctor replied, his voice gruff from sleep, but with sincerity and love.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"Oh, yes. It was one of the best I've had in a while," Sarah replied.

"Did you happen to sleep well because of me?" The Doctor asked, pretending to act smug.

Sarah laughed. "Well, now that you mentioned it, it was because of you."

The Doctor gave Sarah one of his cheeky grins.

"That's a flattering thing to say to me, Sarah," The Doctor acknowledged.

"And you know what else, Doctor?" Sarah started, her fingers running through his curly brown hair, shining in the dim sunlight.

"What?" The Doctor asked.

"This seems unreal to me... with you coming back, being in my room, close to me, loving me," Sarah said, her brown eyes looking up to his blue ones.

The Doctor smiled gently at Sarah.

"I can assure you that all this is real. I'm right here loving you," The Doctor whispered.

He held Sarah closer, planting light kisses on her forehead, his fingers running through her hair. Sarah smiled at this sensation.

"Doctor..." Sarah started.

"Hmmm?" The Doctor answered.

He pulled away to look at Sarah.

"I'm scared... that if I close my eyes, you'd be gone again," Sarah said.

"Well then, try it. Go on. Close your eyes," the Doctor said.

"What?" Sarah asked, unsure of what he was saying.

"Close your eyes, and we'll see if I go away or not. Trust me on this," the Doctor urged.

Sarah smiled as she slowly covered her eyes. She slowly removed her hands and opened her eyes to see the Doctor with a smirk on his face wiggling his eyebrows.

Sarah giggled. "So this is it," she said.

"Yes. After I've saved Gallifrey from complete and utter chaos, I was so happy all of that was over and my people would be able to breathe easier. But I didn't have anybody to share my happiness with," the Doctor said.

"So that's why you came back. You missed me," Sarah concluded.

"Of course, my dear girl. I could have taken another companion with me on my travels... but you were the one who was always on my mind. I missed you terribly, Sarah, so I made up my mind to come back," the Doctor said.

Sarah was touched. "Oh, Doctor," she whispered.

"Therefore, my Sarah Jane, I will always be here, if you want me to," the Doctor said.

Sarah leaned over to lock lips with the Doctor. The Doctor responded by roaming his hands on Sarah's back in earnest. The time dragged on until Sarah broke off, gasping for air. The Doctor only smiled at Sarah after that encounter.

"I wonder what my Aunt Lavinia would think about me having an alien as a boyfriend," Sarah joked.

"Oh, she'll be completely fine with it," The Doctor replied, playing along.

The Doctor and Sarah laughed at their little joke. Sarah snuggled into the crook of The Doctor's neck. The Doctor held her tighter and kissed her on the top of her head. They stayed like that for the whole morning.

* * *

**A/N:** Please review!


End file.
